Currently, Internet meeting software such as MeetingPlace and Webex, available from Cisco Systems, Inc., 170 West Tasman Drive, San Jose, Calif. 95134, are being developed for mobile devices to further increase productivity and accessibility. By using this software, users can join online meetings from anywhere they have mobile data or voice access. Many Internet meetings, however, require both video (for the web share) and voice capabilities, which together can use a large amount of power. Consequently, running such power-intensive applications can quickly drain the battery of the mobile device.